Little Child Lost
by Kourin Lucrece
Summary: Takes place mostly after the movie as Arthur learns Dennis' past. Skips around a lot... R&R!
1. Goodnight, Sweet Prince

Little Child Lost  
  
Author's Note: This randomly occurred to me after seeing the movie. I felt so bad for Dennis. Anyway, this story is a third person focusing on Arthur's reactions and thoughts to the poor psychic's death.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Arthur banged his fists fruitlessly against the glass protecting him from the oncoming specters. The young man on the other side ignored him, however, tossing taunts at a vengeful ghost that wanting nothing more but to see the psychic dead.  
  
Dennis was set to do a truly brave thing, saving Arthur so that the math teacher and his family would be okay. But it didn't seem right, not in the least. Dennis couldn't have been more than 25 years old, and a painful time it must have been. The image of the man's seizure at the contact of another person, the pain caused by other people's memories flitted through Arthur's mind. He hadn't even been willing to trust this boy, and now he was going to die so that Arthur could live.  
  
And a boy was exactly what Dennis was. He had seen it a few times over the evening. The way that any course of action had set him to protesting, or looking to Arthur for guidance had been actions reminiscent of his son, or the child-like innocent loneliness that was constantly evident in his eyes were not the normal state of an adult. Even the mixed reaction of fear and defiance towards the ghosts were very young. It just wasn't right.  
  
He continued to try to free himself and do something to aid Dennis as the young man ducked out of the way of the clumsy first swings of the mallet. Despite the fact that Dennis was finally doing something he felt he could be proud about, the terror was evident in his already blood-smeared face. Then came the blow that he couldn't dodge, connecting solidly with Dennis' arm with a crack that Arthur felt more than heard.  
  
The boy fell to his knees with a cry that tore at Arthur's heart. This man had trusted him, despite his lack of reciprocated trust. Hell, Arthur had punched the guy, and Dennis had gotten up to argue an alternative to a deadly plan, and suggest that they try once more to find the children. He had tried to get Arthur and his family out of the building, both before and after the series of horrible circumstances. There had to be something Arthur could do! Even if it was just a way of letting this lonely person know that someone cared about what happened to him.  
  
Deep within the gears of the machine-house, they heard the sound of the last door opening. The Jugger-naught had been released. Dennis looked up at its oncoming form with frightened eyes, before another blow of the mallet slammed into his back.  
  
Arthur cried out again, wishing there was something -anything!- he could do, but it was useless. Tears fell unheeded down his cheeks and Dennis was slammed against the metal in the wall, blood dripping from his face as the hemorrhaging became apparent. The boy was dying. As his body finally just snapped from the abuse it received, Dennis caught Arthur's gaze with his eyes. Behind the pain was a feeling of redemption, hope and love that surprised the math teacher. Then, there was more blood, and the boy was gone into the dark void of an impermanent oblivion.  
  
His vision clouded over with tears as he saw the broken body on the floor and witnessed the two ghost's violent sense of glee over the boy's death. The sounds of chanting grew loud in the stillness, causing the remaining ghosts to head to its source, but Arthur's gaze remained on that bloodied form.  
  
The light from his wife's apparition drew Arthur from his dull trance, and he turned to stare at her. It was true, she had been trapped here as well. The thought caused more tears to roll down his cheeks. Yet, his dead wife merely smiled sadly at him. How could she smile? He hadn't been able to save her! Either from death, or from this cold imprisonment following it. Didn't God grant those who deserved it reprieve from the sorrows of their lives?  
  
Then she was gone as well, and Arthur succumbed to tears. He had failed everyone that had needed him so far. He couldn't fail again, it wasn't right that he stand by and let anyone else die, especially not his own children. The determination gave him much needed strength.  
  
Casting one final glance at Dennis' body, Arthur prayed that the boy had been released from the pain that had haunted his life. And he pushed down the glass fortress to go save his family.  
  
*  
  
Yeah, that sucked. But I just felt so bad for Dennis, and Arthur seemed like a mostly nice guy... The story just kinda forced its way out. Review? 


	2. To Thy Rest

Little Child Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, but that's never stopped me before... ^.^ lol  
  
Author's Note: ^_^ A big thank you to you guys for reviewing the last chapter and/or reading this one! I didn't think I'd have the second chapter written so fast, so tell me what you think! Oh, and the title might be explained soon... Random question for you... Wouldn't Dennis have been the thirteenth ghost? After all, he gave up his life for Arthur and his family. Or do you think it wouldn't work that way because the final part hadn't started yet? Opinions welcome!  
  
Arthur awoke with a start, his face moist from tears. Although his family was safe and Jean had found peace, he still found himself haunted by nightmares of that 'house'. For the past few months, he had found himself almost nightly wandering the darkened glass hallways, watching his children be harmed by wraiths or once again the helpless witness to a young psychic's violent death. The house refused to release him.  
  
Following its destruction, Arthur had returned to the basement one last time. Amidst shards of glass and melted fragments of metal, Dennis' body had lain undisturbed where it had first fallen. The young man's battered face held the same surprisingly peaceful expression that his ghost had worn upstairs.  
  
"Thank you," Arthur had whispered, reaching out a hand to close Dennis' staring eyes. "You saved us all... Rest in peace, you deserve it."  
  
He had felt the need to pay his respects to the man that had given up his life for Arthur and his family, despite his fear of what might have remained in the house. And on his way out of the basement for the final time, Arthur had found a briefcase whose contents had made the future look a lot more comfortable.  
  
Arthur sighed, looking out the window to where Bobby and Maggie (who hadn't quit) where playing in the yard. This new house had done quite a bit in the way of healing his family. Things were finally looking up for real.  
  
Walking out into the kitchen, Arthur smiled at the sun filled room. It was really beginning to feel like a home to him. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down to read the Saturday morning paper, smoothing his jeans as he sat down.  
  
The morning passed calmly. He spent it relaxing and reading, as Maggie and Kathy had taken Bobby to the book store to find something about his newest obsession: ghosts. That thought bothered the math teacher slightly, but he let it go. Most children went through that phase and perhaps it was better to be interested in horror stories than how many people died daily.  
  
The sound of the doorbell ringing broke sharply into Arthur's reverie and caused him to almost spill his second mug of coffee. Luckily, however, he caught it just as the bell rang a second time. He hurried to answer it.  
  
The door opened to reveal a tense-looking man in a slightly rumpled gray suit. He held his briefcase tightly in one hand and looked at Arthur nervously for a moment, before extending a hand and asking, "Mr. Kriticos?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me." Arthur shook the slightly sweaty palm. "And you are?"  
  
"My name is Kevin Miller, I'm a layer. One of my clients, um, died a few months past and there are certain things in his will that need to be dealt with." The man was obviously not very secure with talking to people, which made Arthur wonder how good a lawyer he was. But he still ushered Mr. Miller into the house and offered him something to drink.  
  
"No, no," the man protested. "I'd like to get this over with quickly. My client, a Mr. Dennis Rafkin, was an eccentric person, but he had very little to his name."  
  
Arthur stared at the man. Dennis Rafkin? Images of the boy's death once more flitted through his head and the feelings of guilt and sadness began to return. But, he got a hold of himself. "Go on..."  
  
"Well," Mr. Miller cleared his throat and took out a small envelope. "Mr. Rafkin left everything to a Cyrus Kriticos, also deceased. As the latter's next of kin, you inherit everything Rafkin owned." He handed the envelope to Arthur and fidgeted as he waited for the man to read the letter, which Arthur did slowly. It had been addressed to his uncle.  
  
//Dear Cyrus,  
  
If you're reading this, then I guess I've kicked the bucket, haven't I? Well, that sucks, but it's the way things go. Anyway, as my only friend and the closest thing I have to a family, you get everything I own. Not that there's all that much for you to have...  
  
I want to thank you for giving me a chance. You might not have been a perfect friend, but you were the best I had and you understood most of my idiosyncrasies. Cyrus, you gave a job to a crazy person, and that's the most anyone has ever done for me, so that's another thing I'm that I'm thanking you for.  
  
Also, sorry for being a pain in the ass, but you have to understand, the psychic bit hurts like hell. The job was definitely freaking me out, but I guess we're even now, as it's probably your little expedition that killed me. I don't want to know what you plan on doing with those ghosts.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Dennis Rafkin//  
  
Arthur blinked tears out of his eyes. He couldn't imagine what it had been like for Dennis, that his only 'friend' made him do things that painful. He had seen the seizures that ghosts and human contact sent Dennis into. Placing the letter carefully back into the envelope, he turned back to the lawyer, who was toying nervously with a pen.  
  
"Mr. Miller?" he inquired hoarsely. "Was there anything else?"  
  
"Yes, actually, a few personal items. As I'm sure the letter says, Rafkin left everything to your uncle. There's not very much, but I have a couple boxes in my car." The lawyer stood up as he said it, moving towards the door. Arthur nodded and followed him outside.  
  
Kevin Miller fumbled with his keys for a moment before the trunk of his car popped open, nearly hitting the man in the face. With a grumbled curse he reached into the car to pull out a suitcase and a crate of things like books and other small objects.  
  
The lawyer turned to Arthur with a sigh, placing the two containers on the sidewalk. "Well, this is it. The sum and total of his life's possessions; yours now." He held out his hand. "I'll just be leaving...?"  
  
He accepted the man's hand, shaking firmly. "Thanks for taking the time."  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't have any other cases today..." (Arthur couldn't imagine why.) "...and this seemed as good a time as any to get this over with. Good day."  
  
The man then got into his car with the same nervous energy that had marked his arrival and sped off. Arthur shook his head with mild amusement; though the emotion quickly faded as he bent down to pick up Dennis' things. He had spent the last few months trying to forget that night in his uncle's house, write it off as a dream maybe. These few objects made the whole thing, and the psychic's death, become all the more fresh in his mind.  
  
Once back inside, Arthur dropped the suitcase and crate onto the floor of his office. Now seemed like a good time to look through all of it. Maybe something about the man whose death he'd witnessed would help finally put the ghosts to rest, so to speak.  
  
Unsurprisingly, the suitcase held Dennis' clothes. A few changes of outfits as creative as the suit that the psychic had worn the night Arthur had met him, as well as the basics of life, like undergarments and toiletries. A small bit of money had been shoved into the small pocket on the outside of the battered brown bag.  
  
The crate, however, gave a bit more insight into Rafkin's life. Like pieces of a puzzle, the objects formed the beginning of a picture of the man who had owned them. A paper weight shaped like Manhattan, a few framed pictures of places in the country, by the ocean or in other nations were obviously what had been his decorations. The rest was all books and notebooks. The novels were an interesting mixture of fantasy, sci-fi, humor and classics. There was an unsurprising lack of horror stories.  
  
What remained in the crate after the above had been removed was definitely most interesting. A series of notebooks and sketchpads showed that Dennis had possessed a surprising artistic nature. They were clearly all things he had observed, people, places and even things that were definitely from the man's visions. Putting them down for later exploration, Arthur lifted out the last book: a photo album. The minute his hands touched it, a jolt went through them and the teacher knew he had found what he had subconsciously been looking for.  
  
After carefully placing everything back into the crate and hiding it from view in a closet with the suitcase, Arthur sat down at his desk to look through the album. The cover was old and worn, the blue faded to a blackish color. Inside, however, the photos gleamed like new inside their plastic shields.  
  
The first picture showed a family, a man, woman and little girl. The woman held a small blue-eyed baby. The first three were smiling at the young baby. With surprise, Arthur realized that it was Dennis' parents and sister. He reached out to gently touch the picture, surprised at happiness that seemed out of place in the young man's life. As his fingers grazed the surface, there was a flash and images spun into his mind.  
  
*  
  
Well, what do you think? More up soon!! 


	3. Rosemary That's For Remembrance

Little Child Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't own it, I just like to 'fall in love' with characters or plots every so often.  
  
Author's Note: I'm glad that people generally like this so far, thank you for your reviews!! ^_^ Reviews make me smile. I'm warning people now, I'm going to be kind of mean to poor Dennis in this story... (oh, and I apologize for any inconsistencies with the movie, like in the first chapter, but this is just what popped into my head and I'm enjoying writing it.)  
  
As the images and emotions swam into Arthur's head, he realized part of what it must have been like for Dennis. Luckily for Arthur, however, no physical pain accompanied any of it. And then, the story in the picture formed into something tangible...  
  
*  
  
Marie smiled happily at her new son as they took him home for the first time. With a slight yawn, the baby blinked his bright blue eyes at her and Emily giggled from the back seat.  
  
"He's really cute, Mama!" the little girl cooed. "Do we get to keep 'im?"  
  
She chuckled, looking back at the 3 year old. "Of course we do, Em. Dennis is your new brother."  
  
Dan smiled at his family in the rear-view mirror. They were life's perfect gift. All the problems of the past seemed to have completely vanished and the future seemed bright. The little boy in his wife's arms let out a small whimper-coo and Dan laughed softly. "Sounds like someone's impatient to see his new home."  
  
Marie laughed as well, and Emily joined in, although she didn't know what was funny. "Well, we're almost there, little guy."  
  
When the car pulled to a stop in the driveway, the Rafkins' neighbor hurried over to see the new baby. "Well, isn't he just precious?" Mrs. Jenks cooed, before turning to the boy's mother. "Oh, Marie, he's adorable."  
  
"I know." She beamed proudly.  
  
Emily pulled on Mrs. Jenks' sleeve, handing her the camera that her dad had given her for Christmas. "Miss J, take a picture? Please?"  
  
"Of course, sweetie," the old lady grinned. "Okay, all three of you smile at that beautiful little boy!" There was a click as the camera took the picture, freezing a frame of happiness that wouldn't last. But, for that moment, all was right with the world and Dennis Rafkin was untouched by the sorrow that would rule his life before his second birthday.  
  
*  
  
The flash accompanying the second photo brought Arthur back to his office, staring at the photograph he had just been looking at. He knew what was behind it, had seen part of Dennis' life as a baby. Arthur realized he was sweating and closed the album as he heard the front door open and close.  
  
"Dad? We're home!!" Kathy's voice echoed cheerfully through the hallway and she went into Mr. Kriticos' study. "Dad?"  
  
She was instantly concerned when she got a glimpse of her father's distressed face. "Dad? What's the matter?"  
  
He looked up and smiled at her. "Nothing, just thinking."  
  
She didn't seem completely convinced, but let it drop. Her father occasionally had 'bad days' after his wife's death, and after the incident... Noticing the album he held, her interest was shifted, however. "Hey, what's that?"  
  
Arthur blinked down at it. "A lawyer showed up today, a Mr. Miller." He saw the quick flash of uncertainty that shot across his daughter's face and hurried to reassure her. "Don't worry, he was Dennis Rafkin's lawyer. He'd left everything to Cyrus, and it consequently came to us." He held up to book in his hand. "This and some books."  
  
Kathy didn't exactly understand everything that had gone on with Rafkin that night in the house, but she knew that he had somehow saved all of them. She also knew that Arthur had seen the psychic get killed by one of the spirits in an attempt to save Arthur himself. Kathy never asked, but she realized it seriously bothered her father and let it drop.  
  
"I'm going to go cook, okay? I'll call you for dinner." She left, casting a worried glance at her father.  
  
Arthur realized with surprise that it was almost 6, and wondered just how long he had been in the office. The smell of rosemary chicken wafted into the room (Kathy was learning how to cook for real) and he placed the photo album into one of his desk drawers. He'd think about what had happened later, but now he was going to be with his family. Arthur left the room, closing the door firmly behind him.  
  
*  
  
Well, that was shorter than I'd though. I hope you enjoyed it. Review, please!! 


	4. Remember All The Circumstance

Little Child Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own; I just drool.  
  
Author's Note: Wow!! People reviewed!! Eyay-yay!! (Kourin feels special; can you feel the love people??) Thank you all so much! And soooo much thanks to R. Rhiannon Berger, for being very super-nice and offering to beta my stories. You are amazing and completely saved this chapter!! ^.^ I hope you know what you're getting into, but I love you!! Anyway, here's the next chapter... More of the odd movie flashbacks up first. Enjoy!!  
  
*  
  
Arthur stumbled down the hallway as quickly as possible with the aid of Kalina and Maggie, with Dennis' shouts of, "Come on, hurry up!" and "Go!" vaguely echoing in his mind. He didn't even know what had happened; only that Dennis had shouted a warning and then there had been ripping pain in his back and the caged ghost screaming in his ears. Then Dennis had thrown one of those flares, and now Arthur was practically being dragged into the library. The glass door slid shut barely in time.  
  
He dropped into the chair next to the desk, leaning onto the hard wood. Maggie was whimpering fearfully next to him, but Arthur ignored her as he tried to catch his breath and control his reeling senses. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dennis press his forehead and hands against the glass, leaving smears of blood on the shining surface.  
  
"I hate this job..." the boy whispered pathetically.  
  
The woman, Kalina, looked over at where the thin psychic stood with an expression of disgust on her face. "They don't seems to like you much either," she informed him sarcastically. "I wonder why." She slammed her book down onto the desk, causing Arthur's breath to halt for a second as the jolt made the pain in his back flare up. This situation had rapidly become a nightmare. With his head resting on the desk, Arthur hoped his children were faring better than he was.  
  
Arthur heard Dennis walk away from the door and Arthur looked up as the man demanded, "You got something to say; say it!"  
  
"Alright," Kalina's voice was tight with anger. "Let's start with: This is all your god-damned fault!" Her voice rose to a shout and before Arthur could intervene, she continued. "If you hadn't caught them, we wouldn't be running from them!"  
  
The boy shook his head, not wanting to admit that he had been responsible for these ghosts' capture and pointed frantically at Arthur. "It was his uncle that built the house!" he exclaimed in his own defense.  
  
"And you helped him," was the growled response. Her tone changed to one of incredulous outrage. "How could you help him without knowing what he was doing?"  
  
Dennis stumbled slightly, bending down to catch his breath and one hand wiped fruitlessly at the blood on his face. Had Arthur been able to think more clearly at that moment, he might have been worried. After a second, Dennis' blue gaze turned back up to the woman accusing him. "I had my reasons," he told her in a petulant tone.  
  
"Money, you parasite," she spat back at him. "You stole people's souls for money! How depraved is that?"  
  
"If you haven't noticed, I'm a little bit of a freak!" Dennis shouted at her, startling Arthur with his sudden frenzied motion as he jumped up to his feet. He glared at the woman, before pacing for a moment and then stopping to turn back and look at Kalina again. "I go within ten feet of anything dead, I go into seizures. I touch someone and a whole life full of shit just flashes in front of my eyes!" The boy was gesturing wildly as he spoke, seeming desperate to explain, stuttering slightly and close to tears.  
  
Getting a hold of himself, Dennis continued with a bit of the attitude Arthur remembered seeing before. "So yeah, I'm depraved, but Cyrus was my friend and he accepted me, so..." He finished by plopping down into a chair and holding aloft his middle finger. It occurred to Arthur that what the psychic had said was actually very sad. However, Kalina did not seem to share his opinion.  
  
She laughed in scorn, disbelief written on her face. ""He didn't accept you. You're so pathetic – he used you!"  
  
This had gone on long enough. "Stop it, both of you!" Arthur said hoarsely, startling both the still-crying Maggie and Kalina into silence. "Leave him alone. What does it matter, anyway?" It was too late to change what had happened. The important thing was to make sure that they found his kids and got everyone out safely.  
  
Kalina didn't respond to Arthur at all, looking back at Dennis with surprise. "You didn't tell him about the fourth ghost."  
  
His bright blue eyes were desperate and guilty as he met her gaze. "No, I didn't tell him," he pleaded, "Don't do this."  
  
"Oh God," Arthur moaned. What else could there possibly be? He was a math teacher, not a paranormal expert! "What didn't you tell me? What about the fourth ghost?"  
  
Casting one last defiant glance at Dennis, Kalina turned resolutely to Arthur and said something that changed everything. "St. Luke's Hospital, six months ago."  
  
Maggie's exclamation of horror didn't even register as he stared at Kalina. "You're saying that... my –wife's- spirit is trapped in this place?" He turned to Dennis, hoping the psychic would tell him it was false. Anger began boiling in his veins as he saw the wretched guilt and fear in the boy's eyes.  
  
"I didn't know you, I didn't know her," the psychic told him. "I didn't know she had a husband... Then, I met you and I've been trying to help you!"  
  
"Help me?" His hand shot out, almost of its own accord, striking Dennis hard in the face and the boy yelped as they both fell over. "She's right," Arthur growled as Maggie helped him back up. "This is all your god-damned fault."  
  
Dennis just sat back up, one hand held up to his bleeding nose. The boy didn't even argue, just watched Arthur with a pained gaze. The punch must have caused just that much more impact by combining visions of Arthur's own pain with a swift right hook. The part of Arthur that had made him hit the boy was glad, the rest of him was confused disgusted with his own actions.  
  
He didn't even have time to think about it as Kalina began explaining the purpose of the house and the twelve ghosts trapped inside. His mind was spinning with all of the information, things that the math teacher had never encountered. He didn't know what to do and struggled to comprehend what was going on. He tuned back in slightly as Dennis protested, saying something about another ghost. Lucky number thirteen, eh?  
  
It took him a minute to understand that he had to sacrifice himself to Hell to save his children. The important part there, however, was that it was to save his children. And there was no question in his heart as to what he would do. If only his head were as sure of the situation as his heart. He crossed to the window, ignoring the protests of both Maggie and Dennis.  
  
The psychic came up behind him. "Don't do this," the boy implored. "There's got to be another way..." He turned, glancing out the window to see what Arthur was staring at so fixatedly.  
  
"I don't even know if my children are still alive..." Arthur whispered brokenly. That was the hell of it. If anything had happened to them...  
  
"Then let's go find out," Dennis said firmly.  
  
*  
  
Arthur sat up, breathing hard, phantom pains dancing up and down his back. The evening before he had been able to put the whole thing out of his mind, and just enjoy spending time with his kids and Maggie. Everything was good for them recently, and it was nice to see his children happy. They had told him excitedly about their afternoon at the library, how big it was, and the photo album had been quite far from his mind. Sleep, however, had decided to return him to a horrible night when he'd thought his children were dead. The wrenching sorrow of the situation and knowing that his wife had been captured were still strong in his mind and the math teacher couldn't get rid of the look of Dennis' eyes after he had punched the boy.  
  
Pushing himself out of bed, Arthur glanced over to where the clock read 3:00AM. Despite the hour, he knew that he would get no more sleep for the night. He quietly left the bedroom, going down the hall to his study. He closed the door softly behind himself and went over to his desk.  
  
The battered photo album was sitting in his drawer exactly as he'd left it. It looked so innocent, as though it were simply another album full of someone's happy memories. Picking the book up, Arthur felt the small jolt of power from the contact. After he'd placed the album on the desk, Arthur sat for a moment, merely staring at the book and trying to decide what to do.  
  
The photos clearly held and even transmitted Dennis' memories. The question was, how? Had Dennis looked through the pictures too often, or had his psychic powers managed to cause the pictures to actually capture then emotions instead of the moment? Or did all photographs have that, and it was Dennis' amazing talent (or rather curse...) that set it loose? In the end, it really didn't matter, and Arthur turned to the next picture. He had to find out about the psychic's life. He owed the boy that much.  
  
A small boy with surprisingly blue eyes and fine light brown hair was playing with the little girl from the first photo, although she was older by a year. Both were laughing in the carefree manner that small children have, and the boy seemed to be unsteadily walking over to his sister. He couldn't have been more than eighteen months, and the girl was probably about four years old. With a slight smile, Arthur reached out to the picture, hoping that Dennis had kept that happiness for a time in his childhood. There was a flash and Arthur was in the Rafkin household twenty- four years earlier.  
  
*  
  
"C'mon, Denn..." Emily cooed to her baby brother, giggling as he wobbled his way over to her. He'd taken his first steps a week or so ago and had been steadily gaining confidence. He was adorable.  
  
Their mother watched from the doorway of the room with a contented smile. Her family was just so perfect. She felt an arm slip over her shoulder and twisted slightly to kiss her husband. He took a snapshot of the two oblivious children, chuckling softly at their antics. A feeling of contentment permeated the entire house and all four inhabitants were very happy.  
  
Life was good.  
  
*  
  
The same warm and homey glow that had filled all of the memories in the photo remained in Arthur's mind even as the picture faded. It hadn't been much, but it was nice to feel the pure love associated with very young children. He would see more later, but for now the picture had granted him the calm peace of mind it would take to fall back asleep. He knew that it wouldn't last, for him or for the young Dennis.  
  
*  
  
Well, that was odd. A bit more of Dennis-type angst next chapter. But he deserved a bit of happiness in his early life, right? Poor Arthur, though, I'm making him relive all this stuff. What do you think? (I know that was kinda short...) 


	5. This Plague

Little Child Lost  
  
By Kourin Lucrece  
  
Disclaimer: points to self do I look like any of the people involved in this movie?  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long!! I was being a slacker. laughs Thank you all so much for reviewing!! I'm so glad that people like this story so far, and my response to most of you is: just keep reading! However, for Magdalena Iris Roth: I really don't think you'll have to cry over his family! Fear not for them!! (save those tears for Dennis, tho... sorry... ;;) Many thanks to my most fantastic beta, Rhiannon Berger!! Not only are you helping make this story great, but it is truly touching that you took the time to do it. THANKS!! read on  
  
-  
  
Arthur sat in an armchair and gazed out the window at the falling rain. A book sat open in his lap, but he had not looked at it for a good half hour or more. Summer was usually the most relaxing part of his year, but a few things kept him from fully enjoying this one. It was his first summer without Jean, and that painful concept was never far from his mind. Other, equally disquieting thoughts also kept him from focusing on his book. Thoughts about his children (who were upstairs plotting something he was not allowed to be privy to), and a photo album that still sat in his desk drawer.  
  
He had not gone back to the pictures for three days. A part of him did not want to see what had gone wrong in Rafkin's life to result in the person Arthur had met. Another part of him was greatly curious and felt compelled to know more. It was only a matter of time until the latter won out.  
  
'Curiosity killed the cat,' Arthur thought morosely, placing a bookmark into his novel and standing up. He had lately started to believe in odd things like fate, and so there was probably a good reason as to why the album had come into his possession.  
  
Without even consciously thinking of walking there, Arthur found himself back in his office, seated next to the window, with the battered blue book held firmly within his grasp. A muted crash sounded from somewhere above his head, followed by laughter. Sometimes Arthur really wondered if Maggie should actually get –paid- for what she did in his house. The three kids sounded like they were having fun, though, so he let it go and his mind returned to the object he held.  
  
Arthur opened the photo album to the next picture. It showed a brightly lit dining room, decorated for a child's birthday. The woman from the first picture, Dennis' mother, was pinning crepe paper up on the walls while the small girl looked on. Arthur took in a deep breath, and reached out for the photo.  
  
-  
  
It was Dennis' second birthday, and the little boy peeked curiously into the kitchen. His mama was icing a cake, but what caught his attention was the room itself. The table was covered in a sky blue table cloth and brightly colored boxes were in a haphazard pile off to one side of the room. Emily was cheerfully helping their father put up streamers around the room, although Dad had to fix each one as his daughter continued. Mama occasionally looked up and pointed out where something should go, and Dad stopped every now and then to take candid pictures of his family.  
  
Dennis didn't really remember Emily's last birthday party, nor his own first one, so the activity intrigued him. He couldn't help wondering what was going on. Emily suddenly noticed her little brother standing in the doorway and ran over with a big grin on her face.  
  
"C'mon Denn!" she cried, holding out a hand to the little boy.  
  
He looked at her curiously for a minute, because there was a gap in her smile where there should have been a tooth. Dennis poked in his own mouth at the small teeth growing there. Emily realized what he was looking at and giggled.  
  
"I lost a tooth! See?" She turned back into the kitchen. "Come on!"  
  
Dennis toddled along after her into the other room. He tried to hurry, but walking was still not his strong suit and the little boy soon found himself on the floor.  
  
"Emm'ly!" He said plaintively. "Thlow down!"  
  
She looked back and ran over to him with a light laugh. "Sorry." He grinned also, and their parents chuckled at the way the children got along. Emily leaned down to help her little brother up.  
  
The boy let out a scream as his sister's hands touched him, and she jumped back. Her dog had died a few months prior, and Emily's sadness at the memory had forced itself into Dennis' mind, with flashes of other emotions his sister had felt over the course of her short lifetime. The contact had introduced a painful headache like the small child had never known and Dennis did not even see his parents hurry over to see why he was crying.  
  
Dan reached down to pick up his son, worried greatly about this sudden outburst. "Dennis? What's wrong?"  
  
More things entered the small boy's head, flashes of occurrences he could not even begin to comprehend. Dan Rafkin had not led a very hard life, but any adult has gone through trials and heartache unknown to a toddler. He grew even further worried as Dennis' crying increased at the contact. Dan and Marie exchanged worried glances as they hurried to tuck Dennis into bed and called the doctor.  
  
The boy's cries died down as Dan hung up the phone. He turned to look at his wife. "The doctor said it probably was caused by his teeth coming in, or something. He'll be okay in a week or so."  
  
Little did either of them know that something larger than teething had begun.  
  
-  
  
Arthur slammed the photo album shut, staring at it in horror. Dennis' psychic powers had surfaced when he was so young; it didn't seem fair in the slightest. As he put the book away, Arthur decided to go see what his own children were up to. Another crash sounded from upstairs, convincing him that this was a good idea. Forcing thoughts of Dennis from his mind, Arthur joined his family.  
  
-  
  
Well, that wasn't great, but what to you think? Poor Dennis. His life goes downhill from here... 


End file.
